True Love's First Kiss
by Yellowsakura
Summary: A One-shot of a SasuHina. The first kiss of the one you love isn't always expectant. Sorry, in truth, i wasnt bothered to write a summary. but please Read and Review


True Love's First Kiss

Burning, flickering flashes of warmth wrapped itself around my cool, lingering body. My palms were over the gentle heat that embraced its' calm nature around them. My shivering body begged for more of this wonderful warmth from this magnificent batch of flames, blasting its' light sparks as if protecting itself from its' enemies.

What surprised me the most was how patient and sincere it seemed to feel. It was as if it was, not only protecting itself, but protecting me too.

With this feeling, I watched as the bright mix of intense heat whispered a soft hiss.

I reluctantly turned my sleepy gaze towards the nearest window.

Outside was white. Everything was covered in a blanket of dim, white snow.

The strong wind huffed itself everywhere, intertwining itself with every house and object you could seek.

There were many unique touches to this snowy weather, even though it had made me as cold as ice.

If this blanket of white did not come upon us, I wouldn't have felt this overwhelming comfort that appeared before me.

I stood in a gaze, out that snowy scene, letting a small smile, flash to my lips.

With no more than a silent thump, I heard a sound.

I stood up, looking around with alarm.

As I heard a simple group of knocking, I turned to my door.

I began to walk, slowly and carefully towards the lightly colored, wooden door, touching the door knob, little by little and turning it with slight caution.

Opening the door, I immediately felt a strong wave of shivering air brushing against my luke-warm skin.

I let out a quick inhale, before I glanced up at the being in front of me. "Yes?" I eventually asked with a soft whisper.

"Oh, Hi" Said the deep, airy voice as I watched his left hand send me a short wave. "My car broke down and I was wonderin' if I could stay for a while. Just until the mechanic comes by to fix it"

I stood there, looking at him. Observing this new found face that was, oh so gorgeous.

"Well…" I started, feeling another brush of cool air pass my door, which sent my body to shiver. "I know a thing or two about car engines. I could try to fix it for you" I suggested.

"Oh! No, it's fine. I already called the mechanic" He replied in an unexpected hurry.

"O…okay?" I murmured with a questionable expression.

We stood quiet for a moment.

None of us was speaking a word. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was more like a soft and relaxing silence that made me forget about the shivering gust of wind that had just brushed passed.

"May I come in?" He asked, quivering slightly at the cool blow of wind.

"Oh, yes" I replied, moving aside so that he could walk in.

He proudly stepped inside, feeling the loving warmth that danced through the room.

He inhaled the deep scent of burnt wood that seemed so inviting to his mind, soul and body,

I watched him look around the room. He seemed quite fascinated. I didn't understand why. I had very little decorations and clearly it was seen to be close to empty. She could never understand the fascinating pose that he showed as he scanned the room with a delightful smile.

"Please take a seat" I offered him as I gestured to the only couch in the room.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine" He said, turning his glances from the room to me with his elegant smile of his.

In no time at all, my cheeks began to feel warmer than the room seemed to be.

I heard a chuckle. "You're so cute" He commented.

With this, my cheeks felt like it was burning. "Thank you…I guess" I answered with another breathless whisper.

"You're welcome" He answered with a longer smile, as he slowly stepped closer and closer towards me.

I stood there. I wasn't sure if I should have made a move or not, I just watched him, heading towards me.

He stopped a few inches apart from me. He gently took hold of my hand with his and caressed my crimson cheeks with his other.

It was just me and him. Face to face, Hand in hand, Eye to eye. And what made things more surprising was the way he leaned towards me, placing a light and beautiful kiss against my lips. His soft lips touching against mine; so softly that you could feel the most powerful overwhelming presence that he formed with just that one kiss.

"True Love's first kiss" He whispered to my ear, once his lips had reluctantly parted from mine.

I smiled. "True love's first kiss indeed" I replied with a whisper of my own as I leaned closer once again, giving in to another wonderful moment known as a kiss.

* * *

Epilogue

"You're car never really broke down did it?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"No, I was just looking for an excuse to see you" He admitted with a laugh of his own.

I smiled as I leaned myself beside him on the couch beside the fireplace.

This truly seemed like a love that would last for a lifetime.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys~ Another One-shot for the attempt of an apologetic method XD hope you guys like it. More one-shots will be coming~ and even possibly the chapters of my other stories. **

**Yours Sincerely, YellowSakura  
**


End file.
